My Medicine
by kakkoi-ne
Summary: Gaara needs medical treatment that only Konoha medic-nins can provide, and when Sakura isn't available, Ino is sent in her place. Unexpected sparks fly between the Kazekage and her. But how will Shikamaru and Matsuri react? [Requested by tatyanac17]
1. Chapter 1

"I can't go over to Suna." Haruno Sakura gulped.

"And why not?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her.

"I-I'm not feeling so well myself." She exhaled.

"Tell me the truth, Sakura. You're pregnant, aren't you?" Tsunade's forward way of stating it made Sakura shiver – she hadn't even told anyone yet, and she wasn't showing, so how did she-? "Don't look so surprised. I'm a doctor, too, remember? You've also been puking every morning in your office wastebasket." Sakura's face flushed in embarrassment. "Never mind that, let's see," Tsunade scanned through her lists, "what about Yamanaka? She had the same training as you and she just got back from a B rank a couple days ago." Sakura nodded at her, silently thanking and apologizing to Ino. She knew Ino didn't like medical missions as much as combat ones. "Tell the Nara boy to go, too. It's not safe for that girl to be running around in her skimpy outfits alone on her way there. In fact, tell her there's a dress code. She has to cover up." Sakura tried not to snicker and excused herself to find her blonde friend.

"What does she mean 'cover up'? It's the fucking desert!" Ino wailed. Sakura just replied that she was repeating orders.

"More clothes will protect you from the sun." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Yeah of course you'd know, you're always going there to see your girlfriend." Ino rolled her eyes. Shikamaru looked at her weird. Why did people keep saying that? He was forced to escort Temari out of diplomatic duty. Frankly, that girl scared him more than Ino and his mom put together and if he had the choice, he wouldn't have seen her ever again after battling her at the chunin exams.

Ino had ended up wearing an orange, long, high waisted, flowing skirt, flats, a tight black bandeau top, and a straw but stylish sun hat. Shikamaru stared down at her outfit choice. He didn't understand why she insisted on showing her stomach all the time. It made her look promiscuous no matter what else she was wearing and it got on his nerves when men stared.

"Are we there, yet?" Ino groaned impatiently. Shikamaru nodded. The sun was scorching on their skin, a sensation Shikamaru had become accustomed to. A young girl with short brunette hair and a green scarf greeted them at the door. She introduced herself as Matsuri and said she would be their escort since Temari was gone on a mission. Shikamaru secretly thanked the universe that he wouldn't have to put up with Temari and figured this girl was nice enough. She pointed at some popular shops and cafes which they passed by, obviously trying to make a good impression on Ino. It pleased Shika, also, because happy Ino meant no complaining or bickering which equaled happy Shika.

"What kind of person is the Kazekage?" Ino asked Matsuri curiously within the conversation. A pink blush crept across Matsuri's face which told Ino a million things. "Ooo, what do you like about him?" Matsuri looked at her in shock and shook her head desperately. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell him or something," Ino giggled, "Is he hot?" Ino tried to remember Gaara's face but didn't recall. She just kept picturing him at 12 years old, being scary and evil. Besides then, she hadn't ever really got a good look at him. What color were his eyes, even? Hazel? Green? Gray?

"Hello, I am Gaara." Ino looked up and gasped quietly to herself. _Blue_. His icy blue eyes were his most striking feature. They lit up his face, highlighted by deep, dark circles around his eyes. He wasn't her usual type at all, but boy, was he an exception. When she didn't respond, lost in her own mental fantasies, he repeated himself, making her get hot in the face. Shikamaru squinted at her curiously.

"Ano…" She stammered and gave an apologetic smile, "My name is Yamanaka Ino." She bowed a little deeper than usual, trying to show respect. "I'm honored to meet you, Kazekage-sama."

"Gaara is fine." She looked up to find a stoic expression – she couldn't read his face. "We were once all genin together, after all." He turned to Shikamaru and nodded at him, they were more casual with each other since they worked together often. He dismissed Matsuri, who Ino didn't want to look at as she exited because she was scared she would realize she had the hots for the Kazekage, too.

* * *

Yet another Ino love triangle fic xD (sorry, its an addiction lol)! This is the last Ino fic I'll be tackling for now, since after I finish this one, cats&dogs, &xmas special I'll probably work on stories concentrated around Tenten & Sakura and such. I'm not sure yet but I think I'm going to keep this one short but sweet! I really hope you'll enjoy & please review your thoughts :) Thank you so much for reading! **This is for tatyanac17 I hope you like it :D **


	2. Chapter 2

"From what I can see," Ino said, trailing her finger down Gaara's bare chest and back, "I'll have to stay about two weeks…" she faced him, locking eyes, "maybe three." She smirked flirtatiously. Gaara's face turned red, although he didn't understand why – she was just a medic giving him a checkup, no reason to be blushing.

"Alright that's fine." He nodded, standing up, he was tall. He reached for his clothes which made Ino disappointed because she was enjoying his half naked body. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said, still buttoning his red shirt.

"Excuse me, Kazekage-sama," It was Matsuri, she blushed at his partially exposed chest, "I brought you coffee…Oh, Ino-san!" She bowed, "I'm sorry I didn't know you were here! I would have brought you something…"

"No worries!" Ino smiled. Gaara took the coffee, making Matsuri flush. Ino noticed how obvious this girl's crush was. One part of her wanted to help her out and the other wanted to snatch him right from under her nose. After Matsuri exited, Ino looked over at Gaara sitting at his desk and she went and took the seat in front of him. "You know…" He looked up from sipping his coffee, his eyes were steamy and radiant under the smoke from the drink, "Coffee isn't good right now, or ever really…" Gaara put the cup down and gave her a curious look, she cleared her throat and tried to be respectful, "you should be eating the healthiest possible, avoiding all sorts of caffeine and such. If you change your eating habits, you'll feel a whole lot better physically and spiritually." She blushed after that last part, but he nodded understandingly.

"I see…" He pondered, "I am not very good at those things." He frowned a little.

"I can help!" Ino offered, trying not to be too eager. He tilted his head to the side.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you any further."

"No way!" She said casually, crossing her legs together, and lifting a finger, "I'm supposed to heal you! This is definitely within my responsibilities!" She gave him a bold wink, which threw him back. He wasn't used to girls being so direct with him. "So what do you say we go grocery shopping?" She suggested, smoothing out her skirt as she stood up. He paused for a moment and thought about it. He wasn't that busy today, and she intrigued him. She was bright and interesting.

"Let's go." He responded, finally giving a smile.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter! I'll make it longer next time :3


	3. Chapter 3

"Basically, your diet should be light and colorful!" Ino exclaimed, plopping some apples into the paper bag in her hand. They were at the market – which Ino was excited as it was outdoors and interesting, unlike the modern grocery stores in Konoha that she was accustomed to.

"Like you." Gaara blurted. He himself had not expected to say that, but it just slipped off of his tongue. Ino looked at him, a bit shocked, but then grinned, taking it as a compliment. She cheerfully strolled throughout the market with him, scolding him when he suggested high-cholesterol foods such as gizzard, and for neglecting protein-filled nuts and natural fruit jellies. When they were both exhausted and their bags were full, they decided to take a breather at a nearby bench. Gaara watched as the children played, kicking a simple white ball in the yellow sand. He observed the happiness and glee that filled those children's faces and for once, he felt like that warmth radiated towards him. He wasn't sure why he could feel it so strongly, but the feeling grew as he looked at Ino and smiled at her rambling and nagging. He had never felt so cared for in his life.

"You're very giddy today." Kankuro pointed out curiously the next morning over breakfast with Gaara. "But what's with this gross new stuff?" He shuddered as he peeked at the spinach inside his wrap. "What the hell is wrong with the chef?" Gaara gave no response, he simply ate his food merrily – whether he enjoyed the taste or not, as there was an overwhelming feeling of happiness that was covering his distaste.

"I made shakes!" Ino called as she paraded into the dining room, placing two heavy glasses of fruit mixes for the brothers. Kankuro's eyes widened as he noted the inevitable smile that crept upon his little brother's face as Ino danced by and made sure to capture Gaara's lingering eye on her back as she left.

"Oh, I get it." Kankuro winked, confusing his brother.

"Get what?" Gaara asked innocently, not having noticed that his brother had been observing him.

"You like her. That Konoha chick." Kankuro teased, making Gaara's face flush.

"W-why would you say that?" Gaara asked sincerely, not being aware himself that he indeed had developed an attraction for the blonde kunoichi. Kankuro simply laughed and proceeded to torture his brother by not responding for the rest of the meal, which Gaara spent with a crimson shade over his face.

"Did you like breakfast?" Ino asked as she stepped into Gaara's office for his checkup. He looked up at her a bit timidly before nodding. "Really?" She giggled, "Maybe you actually hated it, but you know better than to say so!" As if on cue, Shikamaru walked in after that statement – he was definitely accustomed to having to put up and shut up rather than argue with Ino. Gaara was then swept by a slight feeling of irritation as the other male joined them. He started to question what could be the reason for this newfound negativity towards his acquaintance.

"I really did like it." Gaara assured, feeling as if he all of a sudden was fighting for Ino's attention as she was now focused on Shikamaru.

"You see? He likes my cooking!" Ino stuck her tongue out at Shikamaru who just scowled.

"I never said I didn't like it. Its just that you force me to eat healthy and-" Shikamaru was cut off by her.

"How can you even complain about someone looking out for your health?!" Ino exasperated. The bickering over the subject lasted another five minutes before Shikamaru went to the bathroom and Ino turned back to Gaara.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Ino bowed in embarrassment, "I don't know why I let him get to me!" She sighed, walking over to Gaara, "Well, strip." She ordered, making Gaara's eyes widen and face turn red. She turned red right after, "Oh god!" She laughed nervously, "Sorry, I must sound like such a pervert, huh? It's just time for your checkup." Gaara gulped and nodded. _Why are you being so ridiculous? _Gaara cursed himself. "Things look better." Ino said, rubbing Gaara's shoulders, "I can tell by your chakra that your body is already cleaner, but you're still very physically tense."

"I'm sorry." Gaara apologized. Ino assured he had nothing to be sorry about, and that he wouldn't have to worry now that she was there to take care of him. When the checkup was over, Matsuri stepped in with the usual coffee. "No thank you." Gaara waved his hand at her in rejection, making her appear embarrassed and confused.

"I'll take it." Shikamaru appeared behind her, lifting one of the coffees. Matsuri offered the other to Ino.

"I better not!" Ino nudged Gaara, "I got to be supportive of my patient!" Shikamaru and Matsuri both scrunched their eyebrows.

"Oh very well, then," Matsuri cleared her throat, "Should I bring something else from now on?"

"Some hot tea should be nice." Ino replied.

"Is that okay with you, Gaara-sama?" Matsuri shot at Gaara, making the air tight among the four.

"Yes," he responded slowly, "why wouldn't you take my doctor's word for it?" The words hit Matsuri rather sharply and she apologized, feeling humiliated. As she turned to leave, Ino chased her out of the door.

"Whoa. Please don't hate me." Ino pleaded, grabbing Matsuri by the shoulder. "I don't know why he was just so mean about it, I'm going to tell him-"

"Please don't!" Matsuri cried, and then she lowered her voice, "Please don't tell him anything anymore." She almost hissed before walking away, leaving Ino stunned. _What exactly does she mean by that? _Ino thought to herself.

* * *

I know I haven't specifically stated what Gaara's illness is or what kind of medicine he needs, but I don't think its that important to the story and I'm not into that stuff and therefore am not creative with it. If anyone has any suggestion, lmk. Thanks for reading! :3


	4. Chapter 4

"Here is your _hot tea_." Matsuri announced miserably, stomping into Gaara's office.

"Thank you, Matsuri, you can leave now." He nodded after taking the two cups. Matsuri held her breath and left. Ino felt a twinge of guilt. Matsuri didn't seem to like her much anymore.

"Welp, you know the drill!" Ino commanded, planting her hands on her hips. Gaara looked up at her with his aqua eyes and kept her gaze before pulling off his shirt. He had grown more comfortable with her – it was inevitable with her kind of spunk sparking at him constantly. She walked over to him and rested her palms against his shoulders, "You're still tense!" She chided, squeezing a bit. Gaara instantly released the pressure in his shoulders when she did so, indicating her to continue. For a moment she hesitated, but then decided to proceed. "I guess you're getting a massage!" Ino laughed, "I apologize in advance! I'm a rookie in this area." She warned, but her fingers were like ecstasy against Gaara's skin.

"Mmm…" Gaara couldn't help the sound that escaped his lips as she rubbed his shoulders, neck, and back thoroughly.

"You like that?" Ino asked softly, making Gaara's heart skip a beat. He closed his eyes, trying to get a hold of himself as he agreed. Why was he feeling this way? Why was he thinking about…sexual things? He had never been that type of guy, so what was it now? Was it the way she dressed? The situation? But she was just a doctor?

She walked over in front of him and he opened his eyes as she bent forward. He couldn't help but drop his gaze to her exposed cleavage. She didn't appear to notice as she reached forward and started massaging his collarbones. Gaara bit his lip furiously, feeling his face get hot from how close she was. He couldn't help it.

Stricken by the heat and intensity of the moment, he reached his arm forward and snaked it around her bare waist, making her gasp and stop rubbing him. Still blushing, he pulled her in closer until he was only a breath away. He dug his other hand into the back of her head, between her hair, grasping it tightly so that he could pull her lips into his.

Ino's eyes were still open, wide open in disbelief at what was happening. She was kissing – _kissing _Gaara! His lips tasted like metal at first, awkward and almost robotic, but as soon as Ino closed her eyes and sunk into the kiss, everything melted. Their lips caressed passionately and slowly, their heads tilting in rhythm. Ino slipped her tongue inside his mouth, intertwining it with his. He felt her taking control, so he challenged her wrestling his tongue with hers and tightening the grip on her hair and grazing his nails on her smooth waist. Ino giggled at the response and poured her own hands into his hair, running her fingers through it as she confidently decided to sit on him.

As soon as she straddled him, she could feel something hard poke at her from the inside of his pants. "Oh, Kazekagame-sama," Ino giggled, teasing him, biting his lower lip, "You're getting tense again."

"Maybe I need stronger medicine." Gaara growled, roughly pressing her body into his so that her chest was against his face. He groaned deeply, reaching up to squeeze her breasts.

Just then, someone knocked on the door, startling them. Ino quickly tried to get off but Gaara held her in place.

"Who is it?" Gaara called, seeming frustrated.

"Shikamaru." Ino gasped when she heard his voice and struggled to get off but Gaara strengthened his grip on her even more. The door swung open and Shikamaru stood there, his eyes widening at the sight.

"Did I say to come in?" Gaara bellowed, finally allowing Ino to get up. She started trembling and began to take a step forward but Gaara motioned her to the seat, "Wait there," He whispered without looking down at her. He walked over to Shikamaru who seemed to have frozen in place.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru finally asked. His eyes darting from a shirtless Gaara to a messy-haired Ino and back. "What the fuck is this?"

"Excuse me?" Both of their faces were red. Both of their veins were starting to pop from their arms as they both clenched their fists.

* * *

**I'm sorry for constantly neglecting this story! Life and other stories have gotten in the way! I hope you guys like this chapter...;) LMK What you think hehehe...**


End file.
